The Grey Hair Always End Up Falling
by LeviAckerman12396
Summary: Sequel to "Worrying about idiots just give you grey hair" Where Midoriya is as unfortunate as ever, Todoroki might or might not be satisfied and Bakugo for once is gleeful.


**While it's a sequel, it can be read as a one-shot. But it will make less sense.**

 **The prequel is 'Worrying about idiots just gives you grey hair'**

 **() () () () () () () () () ()**

 **THE GREY HAIR ALWAYS END UP FALLING**

A few days after Shouto was told the 'One For All' secret, a rumor spread across the school.

The first evidence of the rumor was when Denki passed Shouto's seat and lightly patted his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"So that's why you beat up Midoriya at the sports festival." He sympathized.

Shouto blinked, confused.

On the other side of the class Ochako handed Izuku a can of cola.

"If it ever gets hard, tell us Deku-kun," She smiled encouragingly. "We're friends,"

While Izuku was touched by the display of friendship, he too scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

Both boys decided to let it go. After all they had seen just general and vague notions.

That was the first mistake.

() () () () () () () () () ()

By the time it was lunch, the school was whispering whenever either Shouto or Izuku passed by. Both boys managed to only catch a few phrases.

"…illegitimate…"

"…scandalous…"

"…not his son…"

"…no reports or sighting. Do you think…"

And if either of them tried to hear more, there was a quick hushing and that was the end of it.

In retrospect, no action could have been taken. The damage had already been done.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Bakugo, are you listening?" Eijiro asked, his face right in front of Katsuki.

"Fuck off." Katsuki shoved him. "What the hell were you talking about?"

"I asked if you were shocked."

"About what?"

"That Midoriya is Endeavour's illegitimate child and Todoroki's half-brother." Eijiro answered.

Katsuki blinked.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Are you nuts?"

"Yeah I was shocked too."

"Who's saying shit like this?" Katsuki yelled.

"No idea." Eijiro shrugged. "Are you saying it's not true?"

"Ha? Of course it's not true."

"But I've never seen Midoriya's dad. Are you sure he's not a love child?"

"Shut up!" Katsuki yelled and then promptly crashed on his seat, groaning. No way was he going through this again. Shotou interrogating him was bad enough. If the whole school started asking, he'll be staging a massacre.

Suddenly Katsuki smiled.

A smile which made him look like an A grade villain.

"Oi Kirishima." He said. "Why don't you ask half and half? He'll know for sure."

Eijiro hummed in response and Katsuki grinned wider.

His good deed for the day was done.

() () () () () () () () () ()

It was after the last period when a daring student called out to Shouto.

"What do you think of Midoriya?" She asked nervously.

"Despite our previous differences, we get along very well now." He answered.

To his astonishment, the girl squealed.

"Enjoy tomorrow's newspaper half n half." Katsuki told him as he passed Shouto on his way home.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Next morning, the headline read as follows:

 **POPULATION SUSPECTS ENDEAVOUR'S ILLEGITIMATE CHILD. WHAT IS THE TRUTH?**

Shouto woke up to intense banging on the door and incorrigible shouts. The moment he opened the door a newspaper was thrust into his face.

He silently scanned the contents and looked at his father who was extremely red in the face, whether it was due to anger or embarrassment, that he did not know.

"Father, if you had an illegitimate child, you should have told me." Shouto said nonchalantly.

"It's your fault. And that green-haired friend of yours." Endeavour all but yelled.

"My love child? If anything he's All-Might's child."

Shouto nodded.

"Well, I thought the same, but apparently he's not." Endeavour looked at him.

"Anyway fix this."

"No."

"What?"

"I don't really mind having him as half-brother." Shouto's lip twitched upwards as he left his already red father, even more red.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"So you're not related then?" Tenya asked fixing his glasses.

"Of course not. How do you get to that conclusion?" Izuku squeaked. The thought of Endeavour as his father? Let's say Izuku was going to have nightmares for a while.

"We're not." Shouto confirmed.

"Someone said your father could breathe fire and I think it exaggerated from there." Momo explained.

"Well I did think it was stupid." Eijiro exclaimed. "Next thing we know they'll be accusing All Might of being Midoriya's dad."

Izuku choked, Shouto's ears turned red and Katsuki scowled.

That episode was _not_ going to repeat itself.

() () () () () () () () () () ()


End file.
